


Penitência

by giggles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggles/pseuds/giggles
Summary: Kyungsoo está indo embora.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Penitência

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, gente! Essa é uma oneshot beeeeeeem antiguinha que nem tá betada e foi escrita à meia-noite por causa da insistência de uma amiga minha. Não é um dos meus melhores trabalhos, é uma coisinha bem simples, mas quis colocar aqui por desencargo de consciência. Como sempre, espero que seja de seu agrado!
> 
> Também postada no Spirit sob o user supine.

— Você nunca me explicou porque a gente terminou.

Jongin não deveria ter aberto a boca. Aquele era o tópico proibido: todos sabiam do namoro, mas ninguém podia comentar sobre. Os toques nas entrevistas, os olhares longínquos nos shows, as broncas de Junmyeon pedindo para que eles diminuíssem um pouco… tudo havia sido observado por todos os membros. Todos sabiam que Kyungsoo e Jongin eram como água e sal — desfaziam-se um no outro até tornarem-se um só.

Por isso todos se chocaram quando Jongin avisou que estava vendo uma pessoa. Que não pretendia namorar, que não era nada sério, que eles não deveriam se preocupar com futuros vazamentos da mídia. Ninguém perguntou nada durante o jantar, observando apenas o rosto cabisbaixo de Kyungsoo que estava mais quieto que o normal. A semiótica da cena já era suficiente para que entendessem o que estava acontecendo e, conhecendo a emotividade de Jongin e as palavras curtas e afiadas de Kyungsoo, ninguém quis se meter. Os dois, afinal, já eram adultos. Eles saberiam como se resolver.

Mas não se resolveram. O ressentimento ainda era florido no peito dos dois, um jardim de rosas amarelas, amores-perfeito e não-me-esqueças, salteado com melancolia e falas guardadas. A amizade também nunca mais fora a mesma, por mais que o fingimento e os sorrisos plastificados e ensaiados em frente às câmeras dissessem o contrário. Ainda havia amor, ainda havia fogo, paixão, luxúria, carinho; havia, também, muito orgulho.

Jongin não deveria ter perguntado. Kyungsoo estaria se alistando dentro de dois dias. O soju, entretanto, fazia com que as verdades nunca ditas por ele se revelassem tal qual o vermelho que decorava suas bochechas.

Kyungsoo parecia pensativo. A cabeça raspada estava abaixada e ele encarava a madeira da mesa da cozinha, uma garrafa de cerveja entre seus dedos. Jongin sabia exatamente o que ele faria quando se cansasse (separar os ingredientes para cozinhar o haejangguk no dia seguinte, beber dois copos de água em temperatura ambiente, lavar o rosto, colocar algodões com soro fisiológico nos olhos para descansar e deitar na cama com apenas um travesseiro) porque um dia acompanhou Kyungsoo em tudo que ele fazia. A lembrança deixou um gosto doce-amargo na boca de Jongin.

— Não achei que houvesse necessidade — Kyungsoo respondeu baixinho, passando a mão pelo cabelo e suspirando.

Ele também ficava mais aberto quando bebia. Jongin se aproveitou disso muitas vezes, fazendo perguntas e iniciando toques que outrora não teria coragem, como aquela noite em que—

Não, pensou. Não vou fazer isso comigo.

— Mas é óbvio que havia necessidade — Jongin zombou, apoiando os cotovelos na pia e encarando o ex-namorado. — Você acha que eu consigo ler mentes? Que eu sabia quais eram suas intenções quando você virou pra mim e disse que queria terminar?

Palavras demais. A dor nas têmporas do dançarino era pulsante, pungente, incessante. Ele deveria parar. O arrependimento viria forte na manhã.

— Eu tinha meus motivos, Jongin, e você sabe bem disso — Kyungsoo estava sério. Ainda se recusava a olhar qualquer coisa que não fosse a mesa.

— Não, eu não sei. Eu não sei porque você nunca me disse.

Jongin levou o copo até a boca e virou o álcool sem nem pensar. A garganta queimou, imitando seu estômago. O nervoso e a raiva se amontoavam como uma bola de neve dentro dele.

— Agora você entende o porquê de nunca termos tocado nesse assunto? Olha a cena que você tá criando. A gente terminou, não é difícil de aceitar, já faz tempo—

— Então é isso? Você vai continuar me tratando assim só porque nós não somos mais um casal?

— Não entendo seu ponto, Jongin-ah. Continuo te tratando normalmente.

— Você tá mentindo e você sabe muito bem disso — agora era pura fúria. O sentimento de cor vermelha se apossava dele e seus pensamentos ficavam escondidos por trás da nuvem de bebida e raiva. — Você tá se escondendo porque ainda sente algo por mim. Como você pode ser covarde desse jeito?

— Covarde? Você tá realmente me chamando de covarde? — o tom de voz dele era repleto de escárnio.

— Sim — Jongin deu de ombros, rindo pelo nariz. — Porque é isso que você é. Covarde, idiota, mal resolvido, medroso—

Estava tão preocupado em maldizer Kyungsoo que não percebeu que ele levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado e marchou em sua direção. Calou-se quando percebeu que estava diante do ex-namorado, a diferença de altura quase imperceptível por causa da aura dominante e raivosa que ele ostentava.

Os olhos castanhos nunca expressaram tanta coisa como naquele momento (lembrou-se das fotos que Chanyeol tirava e das inúmeras brincadeiras que ele teve que aguentar, todos do grupo chamando-o de apaixonado e dizendo que só tinha olhos para Jongin), uma mistura de medo, tristeza, cólera que fez os joelhos do mais novo tremerem.

— Eu não sou nenhum covarde, Nini.

Nini. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não ouvia o apelido sair junto da voz aveludada de Kyungsoo. A confusão juntou-se com a nostalgia. Por que ele estava revivendo aquilo? Eles tinham terminado, certo? Não havia mais carinho.

— Você teria se explicado se não fosse um covar—

Sua frase foi interrompida por Kyungsoo puxando-o pela blusa e cobrindo seus lábios com os dele. Estivesse mais sóbrio e menos afetado, Jongin teria empurrado-o, reclamado, gritado, mas naquele momento ele estava preso naquela sensação familiar, naquele puxa-e-empurra da carne, no vai-e-vem de dominância e assertividade.

Gemeu quando as línguas se tocaram. Tinha esquecido-se de como Kyungsoo era bom naquilo, dando tão bem quanto recebia, mapeando todos os lugares certos do corpo de Jongin, as palmas grandes envolvendo a circunferência da cintura, pressionando-o mais e mais ao mármore gelado da pia para que pudesse também pressionar-se contra o corpo quente do parceiro.

Jongin se separou, primeiro apenas porque queria ar e depois percebendo o que havia acabado de acontecer. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, sentiu Kyungsoo dando-o um selinho final e decidiu que estava rendido.

Poderia sair com a mulher mais linda, com o homem mais desejado, mas era aquilo dali que seu coração queria — olhos arredondados como bolas de gude, pele cor de oliva e voz fervente. Não havia porque mentir.

— Eu não me expliquei porque achei que estivesse óbvio. Eu nunca parei de querer você, Jongin-ah.

Ele falou com tanta sinceridade que Jongin quase acreditou. Podia enxergar como havia batalhado para admitir aquilo, a postura sempre impecável agora relaxada, o rosto sempre imponente agora duvidoso. Jongin franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Como… como assim? O que estava óbvio?

O lábio inferior de Kyungsoo tremeu.

— Eu… — o mais novo observou as lágrimas começarem a juntar-se. — Eu estava pronto para dar o próximo passo. Eu queria- eu queria me casar com você.

Jongin cobriu a boca com uma das mãos. Aquilo não estava acontecendo. Não. De jeito algum.

— Eu comprei a aliança e tudo mais — piscou forte, parecendo recompor-se. — Mas eu percebi que você não estava pronto. Eu achava que você só estava comigo pela comodidade.

— Por que que você não falou comigo?

Agora quem iria chorar era ele. Kyungsoo conseguia ser tão idiota às vezes.

— Porque eu não queria ser rejeitado!

— E como você sabia que eu ia te rejeitar? Por que que você não acreditava em mim quando eu dizia que eu te amava?

— Porque você ama todo mundo!

A voz de Kyungsoo reverberou pela cozinha e Jongin esperava que os membros não acordassem.

— Você vive sua vida desse jeito, com esse rosto que parece impossível de ter, dançando desse jeito, tendo essa personalidade que é uma das coisas mais lindas que eu já vi e dando amor para todos e — ele respirou fundo — e eu nunca seria o suficiente para você. Você merece alguém, um amor que você possa mostrar ao mundo, e eu nunca serei isso.

Um momento de silêncio passou entre eles. Kyungsoo tentava se recuperar da explosão e Jongin tentava absorver. Não é todo dia que seu ex-namorado diz que pensava em te pedir em casamento.

— Eu teria dito sim.

Falou tão baixo que Kyungsoo não teria ouvido se ele não estivesse prestando atenção.

— O quê?

— Eu… eu teria dito sim — abaixou a cabeça como se estivesse envergonhado. — Sabe, se você tivesse me pedido em casamento e tal. Eu teria dito sim.

Os olhos de Kyungsoo brilharam tanto que era possível ver até por trás de seus óculos. Gaguejou um pouco antes de dar uma resposta.

— Você queria se casar comigo?

Jongin riu, uma risada alta, estridente, cheia de descrença e inocência. As lágrimas acumuladas em seus olhos desceram de uma vez, um choro feliz. Kyungsoo realmente era idiota.

— Eu te amo desde a primeira vez que eu te vi. Nunca deixei de te amar. A gente teve nossos altos e baixos, óbvio, mas você sempre foi a minha constante. Eu posso namorar quem seja, mas sempre vou voltar pra você.

Kyungsoo sorriu.

— Você não tá brincando não, né?

— Eu já brinquei com seus sentimentos alguma vez?

— Nunca.

Os dois se encararam e caíram no riso. Jongin estava com o rosto vermelho e inchado, um pouquinho de catarro escorrendo pelo nariz, e Kyungsoo achou que aquela era a cena mais bonita que já tinha visto em seus quase trinta anos de vida.

— Quando eu voltar do exército a gente pode conversar.

Jongin suspirou — óbvio que Kyungsoo escolheria aquele momento para ser racional.

— Mas eu também vou ter que servir, hyung…

— E eu vou esperar por você — os olhos dele eram calmos e aceitação estava estampada em sua expressão. — Eu esperei por todo esse tempo. Vi você com outras pessoas. O que são mais dois anos sabendo que você é meu?

Jongin abaixou a cabeça, soluçando um pouquinho e sentindo uma felicidade que nunca havia experimentado na vida. Aquilo dali, aquele momento, era o amor em sua mais pura forma.

— Eu quero um casamento no outono. Você vai usar um terno branco. Chega de preto.

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, gargalhando. Às duas da manhã, iluminados pela luz da sala de estar, Jongin enxergou um futuro onde poderia ser feliz sem ensaiar antes, onde seria amado pela eternidade e amaria em troca — um futuro com aquele que queria para sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por escolher minha história <3


End file.
